Fairytales: Where Truth Lies
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: There was once a cinder girls who haunted my dream... This is not her story... not unless, you count on how she was cursed with a fate worst than death... [A TezuFuji Halloween Special]
1. Chapter 1

TF FanFiction 1.2*  
Fairytales : Where the Truth Lies

O_O* Genki desu ka, minna-san? I hope you all are doing fine. A storm with strong winds had just passed by here, and I had quite a job of cleaning to do (plus, my laptop locked itself up from me, that I had to bring it to the techie blocks away), so I apologize for the delay of this project's release.

Well, at least, that is the technical part... Though on a more personal note, I had this project finished come August, and the delay was partially because I want to post this project as a Halloween Special =D I hope you, dear readers, don't mind... =D

Anyways, for this project, I've delved into fairytales... the untold parts, that is... I'll admit that it was hard threading away from the original plot, and doing a major whiplashing from the bright and simple magical tales we grew loving, but I did try my hardest to make this worth your precious time.

This is also my first attempt on personally drawing the cover picture (my version of how Cinderella looked like), and hopefully I did a good job at it *blushes*. Actually, I drew two, but decided that the close-up had a higher edge. And though I'm not really confident to say that this will be able to level with my last project *scratches back of head timidly*... But I hope you'd like and enjoy this just the same.

Please continue to grace me with your guidance. Enjoy! ^^~

Disclaimer: Still wishing upon a shooting star~*

szszszszszszszszszszszszszsz szszszszszszszszszszsz

TF FanFiction 1.2*  
Fairytales : Where the Truth Lies

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

If happy ever after does exist,  
Would I still be holding you like this?

And all those fairytales are full of shit!

One more fucking love song,  
I'll be sick...

(*excerpt from Maroon 5's Payphone*)

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	2. Chapter 2

TF FanFiction 1.2A  
Prologue: Hansel and Gretel

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

The Megane was bored, and had decided to sneak out of their home and transverse the mystery of the enchanted forest. Though he was accustomed to the prim and proper and strictly traditional ambiance of his affluent abode, a child of mere seven years also needed time for some leisure and adventure. Yes, it was unlike him to disregard his parents' rules, but being the nature-lover that he was, he simply couldn't help but be entranced by Gaia's beauty...

No, it wasn't just that... He embarrassedly admitted to himself that he could no longer resist the mysterious temptation! Especially not, when he could see a beautiful smiling brunette constantly venturing into the woods... Captivating, just like a fairy or a nymph... Since the first time he laid eyes on the child, he had been smitten, that he would often wait by the window just to catch a glimpse of the beauty...

Oh, if only the angel would open those eyes, and let his heart drown into them, he would be the happiest child alive. His wish has yet to fulfilled, but his determination neither waned nor diminished. So without further delay, without any hesitation, he thread through the mystic woods in search for the intriguingly ethereal child.

And that is how he had come to be at his current state. He was now standing before a house made of sweets, in the middle of a maze of exquisite floras and faunas.

It was an ideal day, and the scenery was breath-takingly divine, but he was nowhere near fulfilling his agenda for this unauthorized journey. Furthermore, though embarrassing to admit, he was beginning to feel hungry and had wanted to pluck what seemed to be a Green Tea flavored muffin, ornamenting the gates of the residential house built from various sweet - caramel, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, name it, the dwelling had it all. He wasn't a fan of sweets, but at least he could eat that muffin without upsetting his stomach. Maybe if he asked the owner of the house nicely, the owner could give him some of it...

He was dwelling on the thought, when his sharp senses alerted him of another's presence, and reflexively turned his attention to where the footsteps were coming from. His guard was up, not that he had ever let it waver, but the intensity in his eyes glowed in ember haze...

That was until the other's presence came clearly into his view...

It was the child he always sees from his window! The soft chin-length honey-brown locks, the closed lids filled with mystery, the ever-present disarming smile, the effeminately lithe frame that seemed, oh, so care-free... He is certain this was his muse, though he admitted the child looked even more beautiful up close and personal!

The child released a soft chuckle, making the serious-looking boy realize that he had been staring far too long than proper, and had unconsciously glared as reply. The gesture would have everyone cower away, but, unexpectedly, this just made the effeminate boy smile wider, expressing his amusement to the former's discomfort.

"Ne, stop glaring like that," the beauty said, gracefully phasing towards the Megane, then poked playfully between the latter's well-defined brows. "It makes you look a lot older, you know?"

"A-ah." the Megane could only utter, surprise by the sudden warm contact. Though his face remained deprived of any expression, his body language - a faint shudder - showed much more than intended.

The smiling brunette once again chuckled, a delighting melody into the Megane's ears, that he could swear feeling the heat of blush came over his face. He wasn't one to be shy, but he couldn't help but turn his gaze away from his companion - bashfully.

The smaller brunette noticed his adorably cute reaction, but decided to forego his sadistic tendencies just this once, and changed the topic for the tousled- haired youth. "Ano... If you don't mind me asking..." he started, earning his companion to look back at him once more. "What are you doing here?"

The taller of the two pondered on how he should answer the query. Though it's true that he intentionally ventured into this particular wood to meet this particular smiling child, he knew he couldn't say it aloud - that would simply be too weird! And so he settled with the safest made-up story he could come up with. "I was traveling with my family towards the next village, but I due to some unforeseen events... I-," he was lieing, and it was definitely making him feel bad that he was, but he thought the truth is much more humiliating. "I got separated from them... And I am currently lost..." the Megane finished, hoping the beauty wouldn't pry any deeper.

His companion's smile decreased an iota, a detail the Megane's sharp senses picked-up, clearly indicating that the former knew of his fib. Nevertheless, the child nodded understandingly, and offered to lead him out of the enchanted forest, after he had completed his purpose.

The tousled-haired youth nodded his assent, when, out of all the most awkward moments in his life, his tummy rumbled in complaining hunger. And, once again, he found himself blushing and averting his gaze back to the muffin ornament by the gate.

The lithe figure was trying hard to stifle his laughter, but still managed to warn the Megane. "Saa... Seems like you're really hungry. I haven't eaten myself, but I wouldn't really suggest eating any part of this residence, especially when one has a low tolerance for... Uhm... 'special' pastries."

His mind rolled on what his companion meant when he said 'special,' and raise a brow in askance.

"You see, the owner of that house has a very..." the honey-brown brunette paused momentarily, contemplating on how he should go about the details, "... A very interesting hobby. And I believe it is only fair that I give you a warning. Now, wasn't that really nice of me, ne?" He prodded for a reply, a playfully teasing smile etched on his angelic face.

The megane inwardly sighed at how care-freely enticing the child before him was. And somehow he wished that he could be as relaxed as his muse. But then, as if a jolt of realization ran frantically inside him, he pushed aside the thought, and refocused on what the close-eyed angel stated earlier. "Is the owner of this cottage the rumored witch, who feeds on lost children?"

"Children-eating witch?" the smaller brunette's smile grew wider, but forced down the bubbling laughter. If the Megane hadn't had that stoic mask on, he could have taken it that former was telling a joke. But that doesn't seem to be the case, and so the smiling youth decided to enlighten his companion about those erroneous rumors. "You must be referring to the Riyuzaki Sumire obaa-chan, who's residing in the rainforest next town. But I must defend her against those unjust rumors. Though it is a given fact that obaa-chan had a very explosive temper, she doesn't literally eat the intruders - neither adults nor children - but she does make them run in incoherent circles so much until they collapse, regretfully exhausted and extremely terrified of her." Then, he chuckled endearingly, as he reminisced his previous encounter with her. "I had the privilege to meet her just last week, when I accompanied her red-hooded granddaughter, Sakuno-chan, on her monthly visit. Oh, you should have seen it! It was quite the scene, really! You should have seen how Riyuzaki obaa-chan tackled and wrestled the big bad wolf, much her poor granddaughter's horror..." And continued relating how the poor beast whimperingly escaped the vicinity, with his tail tucked between his legs in defeated humiliation... Somewhere along his narration, he handed the Megane a Fuji apple from his stash bag.

"Ah." noted the Megane every now and then to show that he was listening, as he offered his gratitude and ate the proffered food.

After the effeminate brunette finished telling his story, he cocked his head and waited for the rich-golden-haired youth to comment. None came, but another grunt of 'Hn.' He sighed softly, before reiterating the obvious. "Ne, you really aren't much of a talker, are you?"

The Megane just stared back at the child, wondering why the latter seem unaffected of his stern demeanor, if anything; he seemed to be enjoying his company.

The smiling child shrugged the other's mental wondering, straightened himself, and took a few steps closer to the cottage of sweets. "Anyways, the sorcerer - more of an alchemist, I suppose - also doesn't eat children, but his eccentric hobby does 'temporarily' turn naive victims into zombies of some sort." He looked and gauged his companion's reaction, and smiled wider when he caught the latter's eyes widened a wee bit behind his frameless glasses. "But don't let those rumors bother you. Personally, I liked those energizing vegetable beverages he often concocts. He is quite the health expert in this town, you know? Thus, dubbed as the 'Doctor.'"

This peaked the Megane's interest, and thought of what type of beverages the resident doctor mixes... But soon enough diverted his line of thoughts more on what ambrosial taste pleases the angelic youth.

Just then, a spiky haired guy with opaque rectangular glasses, came out of cottage and spottedly approached the two children. Greeted them in proper formality, then conversed with the smaller brunette with common familiarity. "Ah, you're here early as usual. Please thank your sister for her-," he paused, taking notice that the taller of the two youth had been eyeing him rather warily, "for her 'service.'"

"I will surely get your message across to her, Inui-san. Thank you for your continuous patronage," he bowed respectfully. "But I would be expecting a token for delivering your message."

"Of course, my data showed as much," the alchemist responded, accustomed to how things usually went between them. "So, without further ado," he suspended a glass up before the close-eyed child, "I present you my latest mix, Inui's Improved Special Super Deluxe Juice Neo version 8.4-Gold."

The Megane inwardly cringed at the horrible monstrosity in Inui's hand. The juice, if one was sane enough to consider it as such, was dark-colored, frizzy, bubbly, and seemed to be pulpous and semi-liquid in form. It was an abominable concoction, which anyone wouldn't have second-thoughts that the drink is not edible, not even in the least. He drilled the thought with conviction. That is, until he turned to the child beside him...

The smiling brunette's luscious lips twitched wider, and his long-lashed eyelids had finally lifted the curtains, unveiling a glimpse of heaven. And unconsciously the tousled-haired brunette held in his breath at the privilege of witnessing his muse's cerulean gems - so vividly clear yet so enticingly fierce at the same time -, sending a chill of excitement and interest in the Megane's usual inner calmness. His muse's expression and body language expressed that he had no intention of backing down; rather he looked really interested and has started to reach for the glass. 'He looked so cool,' was all the darker-haired brunette's mind could process at that picture-perfect moment.

When his hand was almost a breathe apart from the glass, the lithe-framed child stopped his motion. "You didn't add Aozu or Akazu in it, did you?" he asked venomously sweetly, eyeing the alchemist warningly, effectively awakening the other child from his entranced reverie.

"Of course not," the alchemist answered with a small resigning smile and a definite tone, as he pushed up his glasses up his nose-bridge, causing them to glint. "There's a 98.24% chance that doing so would result to the discontinuation of my existence. Besides, professor Renji would have my head should something happen to his protégé."

The megane blinked, thinking if he had misheard the name. No, that wasn't possible. With his sharply honed senses, integral information like that couldn't possibly escape him. If this child is also a student of Professor Yanagi Renji, then, he must be really bright... And to be recognized as the esteemed professor's protégé, could only mean that he must be a genius! Good grace, Athena and Aphrodite, his Tenshi is a Tensai, as well! And, somehow, this realization made him feel proud, and he couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his handsome face.

"Good that we understand each other, ne?" the honey-brown brunette remarked, as his eyes closed once again, and happily took the offered glass. "Well, cheers to me!"

The Megane watch in horror, though his face show no trace if his discomfort but an invisible twitch in his eyes, how the Tensai drank the entire content of the cup in one-go! Wondered how he could even manage to drink the dreadful concoction, and smile satisfactorily afterwards. It was nerve-stopping to watch, but he must admit the Tensai was no one he had ever met before... No, he was extraordinarily different than all those idiotic fools, who kept sucking up to get on his good grace. The ethereal brunette somehow marveled and interested him greatly, and far more than he ever expected to be when he finally got to know him better.

"That was by far the best-tasting juice you've made so far, Inui-san," the Tensai reviewed of the juice, earning an "Ii data" from the alchemist, who he scribbled reservedly inside his green notebook. "But I would strongly suggest, you reserve them solely for me, lest you want more of those zombies after you!"

After the commentary, the smiling brunette quickly took hold of the Megane's hand with his own, and pulled him along in sprinting speed. It was a good thing that the tousled-haired youth had quick reflexes and remarkable agility; otherwise it would have been a hilarious sight to behold.

"Zombies?" the alchemist could only mutter, his eyeglasses painting in apricot white, as a large sweatdrop suddenly appeared on his head. But before he could even try to escape, he was glomped and towed away by a hoard of living undeads...

As the two sprinted off, the Megane tried to decipher the Tensai's cryptic message but to no avail, since, even with his brilliant eyesight, he could barely see the haunting event that followed their flight. But either way, he was relieved to be away from the prior surreality... But more importantly, he was actually enjoying the unpredictable events, his budding friendship with his smiling angel, and... and the warmth shared through their enclosed hands. He thanked Kami-sama that the Tensai was running a step before him, so he couldn't see the chiffons blooming in his cheeks.

The two youths kept running, sprinting swiftly at a increasing phase, until they were completely out of the enchanted forest. Tired from the exercise and panting from adrenaline rush, both of them soon had their backs resting on a cool thick green field by a clear serene river (from where they had rejuvenated their physical energy and quenched their thirst moment earlier). And they just laid there, side by side, in comfortable silence... Tranquil and comforting... Like there was nothing else but the two of them on the world...

It was so, until he felt smiling brunette sat upright and leaned inquiringly towards him. "Saa... This is a bit late, but may I know your name?"

The Megane immediately sat up, and thought over whether or not to give his name. "I'm... Uh... I'm..."

The Tensai saw through his hesitation and chuckled, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know? I'll just call you Hansel, would that be fine with you?"

"A... Aa, thank you." the Megane answered, grateful for the suggestion. It was a nice name... He wasn't exactly fond of nicknames - such as when he was labeled as the ice prince - , but the epithet had gotten him curious as to why it was this particular name his muse had chosen. "But... uhm... why Hansel?" he shyly asked, trying to steady his focus on his companion's beauty.

"Hmm... I wonder..." the Tensai considered playfully, now facing into the grand distance before them. "I guess it's because of your confident hazel orbs, exuding determination and honesty. They were so breath-takingly warm, like the eternal flame that binds people closer to each other. It's because of them that I believe I can trust you, and it's also because of them that I had taken a liking onto you," he expressed his thoughts, before facing his companion once more. "Let's be friends, ne, Hansel?"

"Hn. I understand," albeit shyly, Hansel smiled, satisfied with the given explanation. But as to the 'liking' part, he wasn't quite sure if it held the same meaning as his own, thus decided to proceed with caution. "It's a pleasure to be your... friend... uhm..." he took another pause, remembering that he didn't know his muse's name yet.

"Ah! Gomen, ne," the Tensai responded, realizing his lack of proper etiquette. He mentally reprimanded himself of rudely asking for his companion's name, when he hadn't even introduced himself yet. "Ano... Boku wa..." he started, when he was suddenly cut short.

"A boy?" the Hansel voiced his realization louder than he had intended, mentally face-palming himself for the uncalled remark. His face took an even darker shade, as he curted a nod of apology, and managed to whispered a barely audible embarrassed apology.

The smaller boy chuckled softly, patted Hansel's shoulder to ease, and smiled encouragingly when the latter faced him once more. "Don't mind it, Hansel, a lot of people confuses me with the opposite gender. Though I did wish that you would at least have gotten it right," he finished, stating the last part with teasing intention.

"Ah. Gomenasai," the Megane managed to apologized properly and keep his gaze focused on the smiling boy, though the heat on his face remained in constant bloom.

"Besides, my biological sex and gender orientation doesn't change the fact that I like you, does it?" the Tensai explained further, as his shoulder nudged and bumped soothingly against Hansel's own.

Hansel's cheeks painted a blush of baby pink, as his lips twitch an iota - too small to be notice by the naked eye - of a smile. "I... I like... I like you, too, Gretel."

"Hmm?" The Tensai picked up the unfamiliar name, and cocked his head in askance. "Did you just call me Gretel?"

"Ah." Hansel confirm with a hesitant smile gracing his regal visage. "I believe it is only proper that I give you a pseudonym as well, since you gave me one..."

"So de sune..." the Tensai accepted the logic of the providing him nickname, though his curiosity peaked as to the reason behind the name. "Ne, Hansel, I assume you're familiar with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

"Ah," Hansel replied curtly, wondering why his smiling Tenshi suddenly decided to change the topic.

"So then, with Juliet's immortal lines, I'll ask thee," the Tensai played the question melodiously. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

It was the same question the Megane had asked earlier, but, somehow, the way his smiling angel inquired filled him with awe. They were but two lines, but Hansel clearly felt his heart thumped from within his chest, just as Romeo's madly in-love heart would have. Within the short span they were together, the beauty never ceased to amaze and surprise him - intellects, wits, vigor, passion, and in every other aspect - time and time again. And he knew that there was no way he could stop himself from falling for Gretel more and more, yet he wouldn't opt for it to be any other way.

"Gretel, seems fitting enough," Hansel started his explanation, "for I am genuinely grateful to you. Grateful that you've found me, when I was lost. Grateful that you shared your food, when there was but a scarce left. Grateful that you saved me from the 'zombies' earlier. Grateful that I got the opportunity to share this moment with you. But most of all, I'm grateful that you came into my life, and showed me how to be alive than just living. For everything, thank you, Gretel."

"I'm glad... Thank you, Hansel," Gretel's smile lit in ethereal glow, as his cerulean gems gazed at ember ones with genuine happiness.

The Megane was stunned - mesmerized - by the child's appreciative gesture, and had unconsciously lowered his head towards the Tensai, capturing those supple pink lips. Needless to say, Gretel was a little surprised, but had soon been responding to those sexy hot lips, parting his own that their tongues could dance with their first euphoric ecstasy.

When they had finally parted, both heatedly flushed but contented with mutual understanding. Their gaze lingered into the other's eyes, smiling, and stayed that way for a few moments longer, before Gretel slowly stood, his back facing Hansel. "Well, I- I need to get home now before okaasan begins to worry," he made an excuse, his face still hinted with carnations, as his hand caressed his plump lips. He just had to put a limit - though Tensai already missed those captivating lips and those long slender arms and fingers that wrapped his body warmly as they confess their attraction to each other - before they go down further into doing activities inappropriate for their age.

"Ah... Wait, Gretel!" Hansel grabbed Gretel's arm, and asked with tone slightly hinted pleadingly, "When can I see you again? Where will I be able to find you?"

"We'll just see what the future had in-store for us, ne, Hansel?" Gretel answered, patting the Megane's hand reassuringly so as the latter released his hold. "Well then, ja ne~!" he bid Hansel farewell, waving delightfully, allowing himself to look back once more before actually heading for his home.

Hansel watched his muse slowly fade from his sight, then he closed his eyes calmly. At least, Gretel didn't get to see as his body soon transformed into a beast, sharp clawed and wings. He sighed, knowing little that this fateful meeting was the beginning of a romantic tale as old as time...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

Remedium Amoris...  
The cure for love is still, in most cases, the ancient radical medicine,  
Love in return.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	3. Chapter 3

TF FanFiction 1.2B  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

Not all fairytales begins with a 'Once upon a time,' and neither does all of them end with a 'And they live happily ever after.' Especially not, when they tell the dark truth behind all the flowery lies.

Antagonist, they call me...

The evil step sister...

Couldn't they even get this right?

I'm male for goodness sakes!

But let's that thought aside for now, as there are much bigger problems to be dealt with right now...

Don't they realize the big mistake they're making here? They got the wrong person locked up inside this filthy dungeon. She's the one that's supposed to be in this darkness, not me!

You're asking me who I am?

My name is Fuji Syuusuke, though I fancy being called Gretel in this foreign land. My family migrated in this monarchial vasting in fulfillment of otousan's dying wish. My family... well, save Yuuta, who had to stay in our home country to manage familial affairs. You see, he eagerly got married to the wealthy, smart, and beautiful heiress, Ann, and I believe they are managing very well building a dignified name for themselves.

Truthfully, with everything that I had gone through from that point to where I am now, I'm glad my baby brother stayed behind. I would have also chosen to stay behind, but Yumiko-née said that I would definitely meet the owner of those ember eyes I always see in my dream. Those burning gems that always watched over my vulnerable state, I've yearn for so long to meet the person to whom they belonged to... And so I went along with them.

The lot used to call me a genius, but never once did I believe their words. I didn't know anything... And for all that I've accomplished and attained, Yumiko née-san had already predicted. Née-san is gifted with clairvoyance, or so it was said, and she had seen his reflection in her dreams, reflecting a familial maze. The vision became clearer as the years passed, until finally, after sixteen years it became a reality.

The Duke reined his horse by open fields of Marigolds and Magnolias, and asked for okaasan's name. He was confident yet very gentle, our stepfather. A big well-built man, hair of caramel brown, and eyes of hazelnut. He helped okaasan onto his proud jet black stallion, and they rode together to our humble abode. He was very masculine and handsome, smart and witty; a perfect match for okaasan's recovering heart.

If I were as they claimed, a Tensai wise beyond my years, then I should have changed everything from before that fateful meeting... I would have risked anything before my okaasan caught his eyes... before my precious family got entangled with her.

Her?

I don't know what she is. None of us really did understand her. For one, she murdered her own mother at birth - stole the very life out of her - but no one would blame her nor make her take responsibility for it. Not that it accounted enough for the events that followed thereafter.

Aschenbrödel was her name.

She was his only daughter, no more than fifteen, when we first met her in his prestigious mansion. A big portrait of his late wife hanged in the living room - a tall, cheerful lady with neatly curled up strawberry blond hair, and eyes of exquisite dark green. A completely different blood to this pale child before us - a perfect example of xenogenisis. Though I wasn't aware back then of how accurate that impression I got of her was.

Aschen, as her father often called her, had long ravenous black hair, eyes of dark eve shade, lips of sheer baby pinks, complexion of flawless white, and of petite but very ideal frame. She seemed like a very sweet and charming girl... a very beautiful deceiver, we understood too late.

She never opened up to us, but opt for solitude and seclusion. She never talked to us, nor eat with us, nor just sit awhile with us, yet she doesn't want us to share any of the chores. She'd glare at us, if we as much as try; or push us away, should we have wanted to help. Others may see it as her way of being hospitable and accommodating to her new family, but I could sense she was hiding something.

A secret darker than the darkest eve...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	4. Chapter 4

TF FanFiction 1.2C  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

A couple of weeks after we've settled in, our stepfather announced that he was going away on a business trip for a few months, and asked what we wanted as homecoming presents.

Okaasan simply smiled tenderly at her new love, caressed his face, and told him sincerely, "All I want is for you to come home safely, darling, and a... homecoming kiss would be enough." She faintly blushed at the mention of the latter request.

He smiled, and kissed okaasan's hand, as he promised he would grant her wish, and a lot more loving when he comes back. Then, he turned to née-san and asked her what she would want.

Yumiko-née thought for a while before giving her wish. "Father," she called the epithet we grew accustomed to calling him. "If you could, I would wish for you to bring me a piece of the clearest sparkling rocksalt from the famed Crystalline Falls. A small piece would be enough for my... charm crafting." She fibbed, when we both know she meant to use it for her prophetic craft, but father didn't really need to know that.

He beamed her smile and an approving nod, evidently pleased at how his new wife and daughter weren't the materialistic types he detestably saw from other wealthy lineages. And he was undeniably happy for that. Soon after, he turned to me and asks for my wish.

I'm not really lacking anything, nor am I in need of anything, but I didn't want be rude nor refuse his offered generosity. "Father, if it pleases you, could you bring me back a small jar of the freshest golden honey you could find along your journey?"

He looked at me, with an amused expression, and asked why I would I ask for something consumable, than something lasting, like pure gold rings or necklaces.

"Honey is the food of life, father," I answered him with a genuine smile. "It last longer than any other delicacies, even with no preservatives added to them. And though it is true that even the freshest and most golden honey has its limited edibility span, the time we would spend consuming it together, as a family, would be a timelessly priceless memory."

He laughed heartedly at my answer, and commended me for my cleverly constructed response. He was in a lively mood, unaware of how his father-figure to me reminds me of my otousan. I really missed him, though I still smiled my best for father's attempt to fill the gap and bring our family closer.

It was all nice and warm, until he turn to his own blood-related daughter... His jovial expression hardened, as he still asked Aschen, in the heartiest tone he could muster, what she wanted him to bring home for her. This, from an outsider, would seem that father was doting more on us than his own daughter, but we knew better... We could see that he was terrified of her mere presence... More so of the cinder dust that usually covers her petite body... Frightened, but forcibly braving up to something he is desperately trying to cover-up.

Aschen stood barring the exit of the room, and there she fixed an innocently smiled on her pale pink lips. "Father, I wish for you to bring me a rose from the palace rose bush where you and my dear mother first met and fell deeply in love," she said, indifferent to our family's union. "I'm truly grateful for the new mother and sisters you've brought home for me, but I would still like to keep her memories alive in my heart."

Father's eyes stiffened, as he had clearly heard her disapproval our presence in their house. This angered him greatly, but his hazel eyes only clouded with unexplainable warning, a defensive risk he took upon himself. "I would you back that rose, dear child, if you promise to be good to my wife and your sisters."

Yes, father called me as one of her 'sisters.' He had simply assumed I am a girl because of my effeminate appearance. This, we often corrected him times before we moved into the estate, but had soon given up since he couldn't get my gender fixated into his system. Thus, I'm considered a lady in the house... Though I'm grateful that father doesn't question my preference to breaches than dresses now. Anyway, enough of these trivialities, and let's get back to the true story...

Aschen cocked her head in childish grin, as she nodded her assented. "I understand, father. I shall make them feel most welcomed and comfortable in our home until you come back to us safe and sound." She offered her gratitude, and bid us all a good night... Then, she turned her back on us, leaped away in merry hopscotch, as her silky black pigtailed locks bobbed to her own wind...

It was only until she had disappeared from our sight, that were able to breathe again... There was an unusual tension hovering between father and this child... Unusual, to the point that it bordered being suspicious. We didn't know what to do, but just sat still a while more just looking at each other... Silently still until father slowly moved from his seat, gave each of us a long and big warm hug, and told us that he love us dearly... I could feel his pulse running fast in his veins, as his heart palpitated in his slightly trembling arms... Before he hesitantly allowing us retirement to our respective rooms.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Okaasan, Yumiko-née and I woke up early the next day to bid father a safe journey. He gave each of us the same especially tight embrace as last evening, only now he was apologizing for the suddenness of his departure, but, all the same, promised to bring home fortunate news from the palace.

Aschen wasn't with us... She said she never was good with goodbyes, and that she'd rather greet father welcome home that bid him a wonderful trip far away. I never questioned her decision... Yet as we stood their watching father board his carriage and set off, I could feel her cold stare pinning behind my back. She had been watching us all along from the window of her room... I distinctly saw her standing there, a sly smile - I should say so - on her pretty little head, before her figure faded into the darkness of her chamber.

Father said he love us dearly yet he was apologizing sincerely... Ironic, I thought. He expressed love with vision of fear, and regretted something he couldn't tell us... If only I had known what I knew now, I would have had towed my family back to Japan, even if I had to painstakingly defy otousan's wish.

But I was foolish back then, and opted to stay with this new found family.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	5. Chapter 5

TF FanFiction 1.2D  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

In those days without father's presence, the mansion seemed to grow dimmer and more quiet. I thought it was only natural, since a storm had surged across the land. So, I constantly spared a prayer for father's sound return. But mornings came to pass more moist and cool, with the nights growing even more freezing... We couldn't find the boiler room, which only Aschen seems to be able to locate access in the huge mansion. But she was nowhere in sight, and so, we settled with candle warmth heating our comforter blankets...

Saa...

Rainy days and Mondays...  
Love them  
Hate them  
Can't do anything about them

Lazy days and Emo days...

We seldom catch a glimpse of her, if not, none at all. We didn't know where she spent her time nor what she busied herself with... But we still couldn't help but feel that we are being watched constantly, every move... every breath... every daunting second...

Then, in one of those nights, she came inside my room as quiet as a mouse. I was busy completing a painting for the town exhibition, squinting on the candlelight's fitful glow to acquire the delicate mix of hues. I blinked my drying eyes for rest... And when I opened them, she was standing between my legs and in front of me.

"Aschen?!" I called out of surprise.

She didn't utter a word. Her eyes darkened into the deepest night, and with her lips glistening in bloody red, she smiled widely at me. That was the first time I saw that chilling expression... Her pearly white teeth bared sharply, even against the dim illumination in my chamber.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a forced smile, as I tried to calm myself by fixing the art materials by the side table. "Do you need anything, Aschen?"

"I'm hungry," she purred like a child, as she sat herself comfortably at my leg. Then, she laced her slender arms around my neck, and she sported an irresistible 'puppy-dog eyes' facade.

I sighed... I didn't know if it was because I was relieved, or because of her unexpected childish ways, or whatever uneasiness I was feeling at that light-deprived room. But all I could do was just sigh whatever it was away.

It was a season of bitter damp coldness, when fresh and warm food were an ambrosial feast only for the affluent. They were a scarce commodity, but I had a bowl full of fresh Fuji Apples in my chamber. So I reached for one and gave it to her. "Here, fill yourself full."

She gleefully took it from me and began chomping and chewing it unhesitatingly with her sharp fangs.

"Is it good?" I asked, not really wanting to, but for the sake of conversation. Her hungry bites echoing in the silence of my room was already making me uncomfortable, and I just had to hear another living sound before it thoroughly drives me crazy.

She nodded childishly.

I had always felt unease with this little Princess. But that night, I didn't know what came over me that I thought that maybe I could finally warm up to her. And so, with my free hand, I gently smoothed hair and stroked her damask white cheek softly, wiping away the lingering sweet apple crumbs along the way.

She looked at me with eyes that slithered in amusement, letting the apple seed fall onto the marble flooring... and smiled... She grabbed my hand, slowly licked - sucked - the apple residues off my fingers... Before hastily and intentionally biting fiercely at the pulsing of my wrist... and there she 'fed' on my blood.

I had the urge to scream from the sudden pain, but the purple haze blaring from her eyes silence me.

Aschen latched her mouth on my wrist and licked... bit... drank... and sucked to her heart's content. After she was done, she threw my arm back to me, her pale beauty held an expression of indifference. She didn't utter another word, neither did she spare looking back at me... She simply leaped off my leg, and left me alone in my chamber.

Fear had frozen me in that cold isolation... as if time had stopped... as if space had contracted... Slowly my gaze landed on my wrist. The small nipped wounds had begun to close, scab, and heal, until no trace had remained. Yet he feeling of being owned and dominated by her ominous aura remained vividly petrifying in the drumming of my chest.

The cinder dust trail she left on my clothes and flooring were hints, but I as soon as I smelled the distinct waft of burnt flesh from her blood-sucking body, I knew there was something devious in her... And that realization scared me... I was scared of her... not because of my own helplessness, but for what dreadful things she could do to my okaasan and née-san. I knew we weren't safe in that mansion anymore...

After that night, I got a fit of being paranoid - shutting every door, windows, and any type of opening double-locked tightly before I allow myself to curl in slumber under my guardian angel's gentle ember gaze in my dream. I also constantly kept a look out on my family, stayed close to them, with them, as much as I could.

However, much to my own relief, Aschen never again show any attempt nor inclination to do much after that chilling night.

Nevertheless, I couldn't feel at ease knowing she lingers about...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	6. Chapter 6

TF FanFiction 1.2E  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

Day and months after, father finally came home as promised, and happily gave us our presents. First, he gave okaasan the most wonderful kiss ever, passionate and longing. Then, a fist-sized clear sparkling rocksalt as née-san requested. We ate my gift of the freshest golden honey together, as we doted on father's return, his exciting stories, experiences, and the news of a royal masquerade ball at the palace to be held in three months' time.

He also called for Aschen to join us, but she immediately excused herself after receiving her present of velvet blue rose, though not before giving father a kiss of gratitude on his cheek.

- A kiss of Judas -

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Weeks passed since... We saw less and less of our father. Okaasan told me and Yumiko-née, that he is sick abed, although it was apparent that there was something unusual occurring under our noses. Soon after, we seldom see okaasan out of the master's bedroom too, as she was the one lovingly tending to his health. Naturally, we were worried about both their health, and so I asked to look after father, while née-san see to it that okaasan rested properly.

When I entered the master's bedroom, Father laid motionless in the king-sized bed... He was awake, but the usual vigor had left him. Too weak to speak nor move his eyes in recognition. Dried tears salted his pruning ashed complexion, and looked as if he aged a hundred years in matter of days. He was now a mere shadow of the man I once knew. His physique had thinned greatly since his return, limp and lifeless. His hair faded in color and luster. And his skin, covered in multitude of scars, both ancient and anew. I knew it was her doing, but I held no concrete evidence that could accuse her...

I watched over and cared for father until late that night... have fallen asleep at his bedside, that I didn't notice her intrusion... Rudely awakened I was, as I felt my body slammed in full force to the concrete wall of the room - her hair locking me immobile to audience her grotesque practice.

The petite Princess made her way towards father... With a spiteful sneer, she heartlessly stabbed a knife onto his chest... Rivers of blood drizzles out of his dying body. She conducted a séance of human sacrifice to a dark unknown entity. Father's blood splattered and drew circles all around the four-corners of the chamber, in ignition of the forbidden dark craft.

Her voice painfully screeched in my ears, and felt like my head is boiling to explode. But her strong black locks silenced my voice down my strangled throat... I had no mouth, and I must scream! My thoughts shouted a thousand muted decibels to any being who could help... I dread that this deranged maiden can hear my thought too, but she paid me no attention.

Aschen...

No, this woman before me is a demon...

My thoughts ran with such thoughts, when, through the door, burst in my beloved ladies. Hearing their frightened screams resound throughout the chamber, I pulled whatever little courage and adrenalin I had in me to break-off from her entangled bondage.

I pushed her off of his vermillion-drowned body, grabbing the curtain pole beside the bed, as a make-shift defensive weapon.

She merely sneered at my attempt to save father, knowing very well how it's too late to salvage what's left of him. She straightened herself up, her hair reverting back to its usual length, and willingly left the chamber in triumphant steps.

Okaasan had fainted from distress and fright... Yumiko-née had remained frozen at the doorway, slumping down the floor as the child passed her by... And I... I held onto father's body relentlessly... I was the one with him at his last breath... Until his existence dribbled into decomposed dust, vaporizing into complete nothingness...

There was no body left to bury nor mourn over. Nothing was left of the man I came to accept as my father. We made a cairn of stones and pebbles as memorial to his precious existence in our lives... He was gone... And there was nothing more we could do for him...

A few days later, news - I don't remember how - broke, that the Duke died of a terrible illness, which had disfigured his appearance greatly, and so his body was cremated in accordance to his dying wish. Well-wishers came and gone, condolences and offerings presented in abundance... But none of them could make us forget the dreadful night we saw of his murder...

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

So, okaasan was Duchess.

And as elder we were of Aschen, we inherited higher recognitions than the duke's own daughter.

But despite the titles and appraisals, we have nothing but fear for this black-haired Princess...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	7. Chapter 7

TF FanFiction 1.2F  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

We left the ravenous Princess very much to herself... avoided her as much as possible.

Using whatever means possible to suppress the bedeviled child left in our care.

Ordered her to do town choirs, to give us a bit of peace and quiet in the morn, and locked her up in the attic bed chamber at night, that we may sleep in safety at eve.

But even then, the fear only grew... And grew it did fiercer into distain and hatred each passing day her existence tortured us aimlessly...

Once I tried to follow her in town, dressed as the man that I am as my disguise, to see what she exactly does in those unsupervised trips.

Nothing much than going to the market place at first... But after an hour or so, she took a detour down a small dark alley. She moved in sweeping speed, as if she had sensed and was trying to lose me. I sprinted after her as swiftly as my agility could manage... But, even still, I lost sight of her...

And, admittedly, I was lost as how to leave the horrible place... I walked about, here and there, trying to remember where I turned and came before, but escape eluded me. If that wasn't enough, a pack of sinister-looking goons suddenly made appearance from nowhere, and went about harrassing me for golds and silvers - which I didn't exactly have much of with me. I gave it to them in exchange for my freedom, but the gall of them who attempted to molest me thinking I'm a maiden in disguise... Disgusting, really! I knocked them all down, but their number only seemed to grow more and more, until I can fight no more...

By deux ex machina, if the situation be called forth...

A golden Griffin crushed the hoard of offenders, before forcibly picking me up to ride his back... And, as soon as I did, he flew us out of the dreadful alley.

We glided though the Heaven, a feature of a million breath-taking scenes I wished I could capture with my lenses - if only I had my camera with me, too bad. Moments later, we landing on a Lavander field of red, white, purple, and gold, strategically a few blocks away from home. As I board down his smooth furry back, I sensed the Griffin's ember eyes on me.

Naturally, the brave and majestic creature astound me, but his honest and steadfast gaze gave me the same feelings as those I always saw in my dreams... Of a long distance memory of a friend... He exuded the same feeling that he wouldn't hurt me... A feeling that I could trust him... That he would protect me...

It's undeniable that I like the creature... Slowly, I raised a hand and unruffled his feathers, giving him a smile that expressed my deepest gratitude. In turn, he cuddled me warmly at his side, and blanketed me with one of his fluffy pristine white wings, until my nerves have totally calmed down. He made me feel special in a way I couldn't explain, but either way, it won't change the fact that I like him...

We stayed like that until the sun began to peek in the sky. Hesitantly, I unwrapped myself from his comfort, and told him I must be heading back home. His clear hazel orbs glistened, but nodded understandingly. He stood on all fours and regally flapped his wings, where a beautiful scarlet medallion descended magically onto my hands... Then, the Griffin lowered his head to mine... And whispered his words to my heart. "With this precious gift, we are connected as one heart and mind. Call unto me if you need, and I'll grant your every wish." I gently rubbed the mythical creature's fur my grateful affection for his bravery, for the reassuring gift, and for always being by my side. His ember gems blinked with comprehension and nodded in bid of farewell, after which he flew off on his way.

I watched his form grew smaller with the distance, but I could still distinctly hear his gentle words of support. "I'll always be there for you." His distinct baritone etched deeply in my memory, so similar to a friend's voice... One I used to call Hansel, though I know it wasn't his real name. I gave him that nickname because of his enchanting hazel orbs (and also because he seemed troubled as whether or not to give me his name)... I wanted to think my Griffin is Hansel, but maybe that's too wild for imagination...

I was at the state of tranquility - happy, if I could admit the luxury - until the vision of the first person greeting my arrival cleared. Aschen smiled knowingly, as she welcomed me home, even asking if I had fun in town. I felt shivers run down my spine, but I won't let her have the pleasure of seeing my discomfort. Giving her my own smile of challenge, and I told Aschen that my experience had helped build up my guard. She leered at my response, but I spared her no time to daunt me, and went straight to my room.

I never told my beloved ladies what happened that morning nor about the new friend I've met, neither did I shared with them about that eventful night weeks before father's death. It's my own little secret, though I believe Yumiko-née knew about it... the spark in her eyes tell me so, but kept it to herself. She respects my privacy, and for that, I'm thankful. We didn't want to worry okaasan any more than she already is.

It was a comforting assurance in our grim disposition - to know so much, but could never tell a soul...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	8. Chapter 8

TF FanFiction 1.2G  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

The Princess' presence still continued to haunt us...

And yet we couldn't leave.

Reasons being: we are as responsible for this bedeviled child, as we also have an obligation to fulfull to the Monarchs, in place of the late Duke. One of which includes our mandatory attendance to the royal balls.

Day drew out long in our dark isolation, but the soon enough did the day of the royal masquerade ball came. The day the prince will finally choose a wife. And so, okaasan and née-san fussed through their refineries, gowns, jewelries, and other beauty enhancements - which I believe would still be overshadowed by their natural elegance.

I, on the other hand, have less matters to concern about... Though genetically a male, the elites knew me as a lady; therefore, dressing up in my formal male attire would technically count as a costume, wouldn't you agree? It is a masquerade ball after all.

But behind the calmness I exude before my beloved ladies, the unwavering pinch of unease grew in skips... Like I could feel something ominous was about to unfold. And I knew that it definitely had something to do with her...

I haven't seen Aschen since that day I met the Golden Griffin... Not that I really wanted to see her or anything. It's just than I couldn't bear to see the bedeviled child wreck havoc in the palace, as she was also with an invitation.

I searched high and low into the mansion, even discovered secret passage ways and chambers along the way, but she was nowhere to be found... That is, until I went into a hidden path behind the storage basement leading to what I soon realize was the boiler room.

Reminded of the cinder dust that constantly covered her petite frame, I made my way to the room and spied through the small opening of the metal door, like a fluid and observant snake. But I wasn't prepared for the scenario that played inside, making my usually closed eyes to shot open at the grotesque sight I witnessed in that room...

There, in the middle of all the mountains of black charcoals, she stood naked from head to toe... A black haze with wicked purple eyes loomed over her well-endowed body, tracing luminous ancient hieroglyphic marking on her face... nape... arms... breasts... navel... back... fag-end... legs... until it covered her entirely to her soles. Then, the menacing entity thrusted ferociously into her mouth and vagina, lifting her pale body into mid-air. The darkness pounded into her again and again and again, harder and rougher than every last...

I clasped my hands over my mouth and trembling body. The display before me, welled tears into my eyes, as my mind rumbled on how much pain that would have caused. But then I heard her moan, as black liquid stained the inside of her thighs... Aschen moaned ecstatically, as if an animal in-heat being assuaged by beastly carnal savagery... The devil she was enjoying this sexual brutality!

I had enough! This fallen Princess should never again see the light of day... The Dark Lord had already resided in her, and I can't let this pernicious witch catch the eyes of the prince nor any man for that matter! I shut the metal door as meticulously quiet as possible, locking all barricades that allowed entry... I intentionally imprisoned the cinder girl - Cinderella - inside the boiler room, knowing well that any living being would die of dehydration and suffocation in doing so. I didn't care... I did it for everyone's best interest...

I sprinted as fast as I could to the surface room, and fixed any disoriented trace I had in my presentation. Even lied assurance to okaasan that I had locked Ashen in the attic bed chamber, as the three of us left the mansion.

Had I really killed her? Had she really died? I didn't know, didn't check... My heart was pounding so fast, it took the whole journey to the palace to calmly revert to it's normal beat. My cowardice had hindered me from confirming what happened to Cinderella...

And for that mistake I had to pay...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	9. Chapter 9

TF FanFiction 1.2H  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

The ball was grand, as the Venusian palace was a glorious spectacle filled with colorfully glittering magistrates. They are all full of hope, mothers, wishing their own daughters would be chosen by the prince. And the ladies all held their breaths, in hopes for the prince's affection... if not, at least catch a wealthy compatible man as a husband before the season ends.

I had to blend in... Okaasan and née-san were already flooded with their own acquaintances and admirer, leaving me to fend for myself. With all the masks, anyone could be anybody they wished to be. This may have been why both ladies and gents, alike, were intrigued by what mystery I held. Damned be this androgynous beauty of mine! Either way, puzzling them with more riddles would be better than brooding over something I couldn't I had no way of knowing.

Bored I was with the numerous partners I had on the dance floor, until a man with a lion's mask swept me off my feet... He held my body so close, I could almost swear he had felt through my manhood... But If he had, he said nothing... Though it appeared he didn't after all, as he courted me to be his lady companion for the evening - just until the clock struck twelve and the all the mask be unveiled. I consented, my usual playful sadism cheering for entertainment.

He gave me all his attention, and made sure I lack for nothing. Then, at the most unexpected instance, he leaned in and whisper, tickling my sensitive ear with his warm breathe and deep seductive voice. "I must tell you this secret, my dear lady, but swear you secrecy until truth I bear public myself." I gave him a smiled of assent, expecting the confession that followed. "I be the Prince."

I chuckled behind my mask, musing whether to surrender my true gender to him or let him continue playing a fool for the night. I would opt for the latter, but that might be too much... And I was reminded by okaasan's wise words, the truth shall set you free. Freedom I want, far from all this fallacious facias of pleasantries. Besides, I'm not some trophy to obtained and enclosed in some elaborated caged. I want to be loved, as how I felt cherished by the Griffin that day.

A ridiculous thought, the mystical creature loving a human he just met... but then again, maybe it's not that impossible. If he'd been human - doesn't matter if he's male - maybe I could admit having feelings for him... I miss his warmth, his softly cuddling, and his ember orbs' honest gaze... But beyond that, I just miss him...

And so, even if the prince is attracted to my facade, I must decline him. Maybe, then, he'd prefer my equally beautiful née-san.

I was about to give the prince my own confession, when the guards announced the arrival of an unknown princess.

Yumiko née-san pulled me off my seat, and whispered that she's here. I looked at her puzzled as to who she's talking about, when I saw the figure emerging from the top of the grand staircase.

I felt my body ran cold, as I saw death taint Aphrodite...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	10. Chapter 10

TF FanFiction 1.2I  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

A black swan gracefully descended the grand staircase. Her hair beautifully styled and detailed with an opal-crested headpiece of black wands... Her ears, neck and wrists shimmered with dark red garnet, matching the ruby red of her smiling lips... Her attire, a black flowing gown that flutters like wings with every step and sway of her hips... Her eyes, alluringly dark violets, ideally contrasting her flawless snow-white skin... Her face, unveiled from any mask, could as well overthrow Helen and the snow princess for her beauty... And on her foot, the nadir of night's glass slippers, completing her fatal seduction to every eyes that she entranced...

A very tempting succubus, if they only knew...

From the pool of thousands, her gaze found mine, and I saw the black Princess smile that deceitful smile she once tricked me with.

The bubble of confusion, guilt, rage and dread lodged in my throat. She- how was she alive? How was she there at the ball, dressed confident and tall, after the wretched scene I've witnessed? After what I have done?

Aschen made her way through the crowd, wrapping them all on her fingers.

And the prince, too...

No! I can't let Cinderella infiltrate into the royal family and destroy more lives, as she had done with us. I didn't care if I had appeared desperate - flaunting myself before the prince - but I'll bear all the negativities just to save them all from her.

But, alas! The prince still chose to be with her...

And danced, they did, in each other's arm all night long...

From a distance, I watched over them...

The crowd of admirers vying for my attention grew in doubles, that I could hold them back no longer. And so, I dance... I don't remember any of my faceless partners, as I only had my eyes on the two. And when her amethyst met with my sapphires at the last waltz, her violets burned vengefully... Then, after that last spin, they disappeared from the sea of twirling couples...

Quickly but respectfully, I excused myself from my suitors, and ran about to find Aschen and the prince. I search for them all over the place, when I heard the clock struck midnight. I rushed to the patio for a better view of all the happenings in the grand ball, and there I spotted her...

She was running out of the palace, the lion-masked prince just a few distance away from her...

Out the main entrance she went, one black glass slipper left behind...

The prince picked-up her footwear,

And called after her times and again,

But she just ran and ran until she was out the gates, and swallowed by the darkness of the eve...

I didn't know what made her leave, but in the least I was relieved that Cinderella was finally out of the picture. Just the sight of her makes me sick to the core... It was no longer fear I feel towards her, rather a boiling disgust at her apathetic existence... And I was tired of running from her, then, after her. I promised myself that I will do anything to protect everyone from falling into her trap. And I have every intention of keeping my word.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

I was tired after all the sprinting I did and had wanted nothing more than to go home and rest, but okaasan and nee-san were still enjoying the gala. As I didn't want to trouble them, I asked to be excused for home first.

Albeit a bit forced, I had obtained their permission, and had soon walked out the palace's grandeur - passed the breath-taking garden, then through the gates.

Soft zephyr sang to sharp senses, and I had calmed my thumping beat... If even just a bit.

Then, as if on cue, the scarlet medallion against my chest gleamed warmly, announcing the arrival of my precious Griffin.

Seems like nobody saw nor felt his presence, as all the guests and guards were still too busy with the festivities...

Not a sound escaped from the Griffin's mighty chords, but nodded me a greeting. His gazed was gentle, sparkling in attempt of a smile. I chuckled at his consistency, tenderly smoothing his golden fur, before mounting his strong back - warm and comfortable; I could sleep on him without a care for the world...

Then, up we went, soaring in Diana's dance with Apollo...

It was heavenly, and for that short blissful moments, I had forgotten all of my concerns... It was just me and my Griffin then... Didn't really matter that he isn't human, but right now his the one I love the most... Doesn't really need to be romantic love, but I love him with a special love I treasured in my heart... I love this honest ember-eyed Griffin, my ever loyal guardian angel.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	11. Chapter 11

TF FanFiction 1.2J  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

I was so at ease and hadn't noticed having fallen asleep, but awoke I did in my own room. When I got there or how I got changed, I didn't know... All I had in mind was convincing myself that the encounter I had with my brave and knightly Griffin wasn't a dream... And I still believe it isn't...

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As how peaceful my heart is with the Griffin, equates to how disappointed I relate how I came to be in this filthy dungeon!

What happened after the royal ball, you already know...

The palace proclaimed that the prince had been smitten by a mysteriously beautiful princess at the masquerade ball. However, he wasn't able to acquire her identity, only a black glass slipper she left behind. Nevertheless, he had decided she's the one he would like to marry. And so, in order to find this lady, every maiden must try the delicate footwear on, and whomsoever fits it just right will be his highness' bride.

Naturally, all the girls went gaga over this, and attempted everything - even going as far as cutting off their heels or toes, or so I heard - to make the shoe fit. Who wouldn't? If you could get the chance to live a luxurious life as royalty, what's a small bloody sacrifice, ne?

Unfortunately for those ladies, though, none of their desperate attempts worked, and still resulted as whether it was too tight or too loose.

We waited, not eagerly, but we waited. Née-san and I knew whom the shoe belongs to, and while okaasan didn't but she suspected correctly all the same. We couldn't allow the Cinderella to claim the throne, especially not, when she would reign maliciously over the monarchial land.

At last, the royal coach arrived at our estate. As elder, Yumiko née-san tried the black glass slipper first... Contrary to the lies widely spread, the shoe wore loosely on née-san's elegant foot. She did try to adjust her foot to make it appear to fit her just right, but the shoe seems to just expand as she does so. Thus, declared the attendants, she isn't the one they're looking for.

Then, it was my turn... Though, I had no intention of marrying the prince I had met at the ball, if I could steal the throne from Aschen's grasp, then so be this embarrassment. Hesitantly, I slipped my foot onto the shoe... Its glass material felt freezingly ice-cold against my bare skin... Slowly, until my heel landed onto the sole...

Then there was a moment of silence... Not a word... Nor motion... Nor a blink... And everyone held in their breathes.

They stared agape at my foot within the shoe, as if it was some miraculous occurrence. My foot, it would seem, fitted the shoe just right!

Then, there were gasps, tears of joy, and relieved cheers. I felt awkward, but elated to have won against the black Princess. Her reign of terror would be stopped even before she could take over. Three cheers for that!

But, oh how foolish I was to rejoice right then...

I felt the shoe gradually tighten and burn my foot. It hurt, but I bit my tongue to suppress the pain. I wasn't about to give up just yet, even if the glass footwear was threatening to crush every bone and muscle of my foot... I couldn't give up the fight, because that's about all I could do...

But luck was playing against me and the black glass slipper broke - shattered into millions of tiny shards - wounding my foot in the process. But none of the palace attendance worried about that. They were all more concerned of the irreparable footwear than me. They even dared glare and reprimand me for being reckless and unthoughtful.

Pathetic retards they all were! If only they knew of our efforts to save them from doom, but it's no use explaining to deaf ears.

Somewhere in my mind, I could feel that it wasn't going to end there just yet. I could still remember the way her dark amethysts burned vengefully, sending shivers down my spine...

And that was her cue. Aschen entered the room, in her navy blue summer gown... covered in her precious cinder dusts... bare-footed, but walking tall towards us... How cunningly devious she was to make herself appear as if we had been treating her poorly!

In her most convincing innocent voice, she asked if she could also try the shoe on. The clueless attendants took pity on her, and informed her that it would no longer be possible because - as they pointedly accused - I 'intentionally sabotage and destroyed' the footwear. *Sigh* Idiotic dopes!

The cinder Princess knowingly smiled disarmingly, making me swallow the lump of discomfort hurling in my stomach, as she kept her gaze with mine. Then, she ruffled through her pocket... and ta-daah! She magically produced the shattered footwear's twin pair! The royal attendants eagerly took and examine the shoe, declared it a perfect match, before they slipped it on Aschen's dirty foot.

A perfect fit! They chanted merrily, taking Cinderella with them right then and there, intent on escorting her back to the palace as soon as possible.

An hour or so later, hundreds of palace guards surrounded the estate, arresting us by royal decree. We expected this to happen sooner or later. They roughly took us with them - tying out hands together tightly, blood could barely circulate to our hands and bruising our wrists... making us ran barefoot as they drag us mercilessly behind their galloping horses... making us wear only a thin white unisex gown against the unforgiving humid weather... Then, throwing us in this cramped, dark, damp dungeon!

I could care less if it were only me, I could take all their harshness... but I couldn't just stand aside as I watched my beloved ladies undergoing such cruelty. Times I shouted through the cell's keyhole, cursing their unjust treatment. But they just laughed and spat derogatory remarks back at me. Then and there I swore, I would go any length to make them eat their words! Just wait until I escape from here, then I'll make them suffer so much they wouldn't dare cross another sadist!

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	12. Chapter 12

TF FanFiction 1.2K  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

How many days had we been in this damned phrontistery? One night? Two? I didn't count... I clutched onto my precious scarlet, and wished my ladies safe. I vigorously that okaasan and née-san were back in Japan with my cute otouto, Yuuta, hoping that my Griffin's words hold true and grants this only wish.

Sometimes, I could hear the guards gossiping about how 'we' had had tricked and manipulated the duke; or how 'we' murdered him in his sleep and buried his pitiful body in a swamp somewhere; or how 'we' abused and mistreated the Princess; or how 'we' this or how 'we' that... I even heard them make a fairytale out of this preposterous irrationality! Cinderella, it was entitled.

And this is why I hated fairytales: They're all a bunch of fictional literary crap, without a single thread of truth in them, half-heartedly written by ignorant liars. They don't know anything, yet they have the gal to blab about such nonsensical hullabaloos! If they have such free time in their hands, why don't they make use of their brains to uncover the truth!

With both hand clutching my treasured medallion, I prayed hard, waiting for something to happen... But when I opened my eyes, everything still stood the same...

I was beginning to feel a tinge of disappointment, when a soft golden gust of wind blew into our isolated cell...

Next thing I knew, my dear ladies were glowing...

Slowly fading in angelic specters...

I could still hear née-san's scream of "what are you doing, Syuusuke?!" muffled by the incandescent barrier surrounding them.

Okaasan...

She was crying, pounding hard against the invisible wall...

Oh, how I wanted to wipe aways her tears and just hold her tightly into my arms, but I didn't. Instead, I chose to feign calmness, and showed them my most convincing smile...

Believe me, it pained greatly me to watch them leave, but this is for the best...

I pressed my hands directly across their palms, and I told them that I love them very much... Told them to tell my precious baby brother that I love him and wish him all the best in his life ahead... Told them not to worry about me and keep their lives moving forward... Told them that all will be well, hoping we could actually believe those words...

And smiled I did for then, draining any traced of my welling tears...

I forced myself to pull myself together, just until their presence extinguishes completely...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	13. Chapter 13

TF FanFiction 1.2L  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

Now, I sit here, in this complete cold darkness... The smile finally shattering into nothingness... Tears running unhampered... Sobbing silently, a hand over my mouth, and the other clutching my shivering body...

My family is finally safe and far away from this cacaethesia, and I... I'm on my own... Alone in facing the her royal zendik tomorrow, swearing to face her death sentence with my head held high. I won't let her have the luxury of seeing my vulnerable self. Tomorrow, I shall show her no fear, but pity and utter disgust.

So, just for tonight, I'll let my guard down and vent everything out of my system... Allowing my consciousness to wallowed in Hamlet's monologue:

"Now, I am alone...  
O, what a rogue and peasant slave, I am!  
It is not monstrous that this player lures,  
But in fiction, in a dream of passion,  
Could force his soul so to his own conceit."

I closed my eyes, and laid flat on the cold stone flooring... How perfectly round and and radiantly illuminated Luna must have been in this forsaken night...

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

The day greeted my imprisonment with the high note of the metal door opening. My carnifex stood before me, blocking the intensity of the sun's rays piercing my light-deprived cerulean eyes. There she stood gracefully... Her royal guard filing into the cramped cell, hauling me up on both arms...

Aschen stayed unmoving, as she scanned through the cell, soon realizing I was alone... Realized that her toys had escaped her black-coated nails... With obvious anger flashing on her ravenous orbs, she phased towards me in heavy stomps, and unforgivingly yanked my hair up so that I'm now face-to-face with her. Her gaze was murderously cold, but I continued to smile triumphantly at her blaguity. I maybe a muggle, but I still have my honor, dignity and pride in check... And I definitely won't let myself or my family be a puppet for her amusement!

Seeing that I showed no sign of retreating, she smiled - smug - as her blandiloquence of my beloved ladies' escape annoyed my hearing. She praised my foolishness of letting my family escape, leaving me to face all the dreary aftermath and consequences of such 'treachery.' All the while, her guards tied both my arms behind my back and gagged my mouth from any refutes. Then, with her irritating smile and neatly made-up appearance - a wolf in sheep's clothing -, she, herself, dragged me to the arena, where she intended to hang me before the wide array of plebeians and esteemed subjects.

And there, a few feet away from swaying noose, the still lion-masked prince - yes, charming even beyond irrationality - stood in purpose. From hearsay I heard, he was known to be guardedly strict but wisely just, so I couldn't help but think, why... Why does he let this ravenous zendik of a Princess proceed with this discriminating spectacle?

I don't know, yet I didn't care anymore...

As I was escorted roughly to the elevated stage, logic could only justify my resignation to this fate with Friedrich Nitzche's blunt words:

"The irrationality of things is no argument against its existence, rather the consequences of it."

They chose to believe in her lies...

And so, though regrettable, they must live with the consequences of their ludicrous decision...

The audience cheered with anticipation, as the sneering guards slipped the noose around my neck.

I smiled.

I don't want to think anymore... I'm not cowering nor running away from her... I won't struggle nor try to escape... I'll give her exactly what she wants, and let the troll of karma have its way with her.

I had my sapphires opened in full intensity, piercing, if only azure daggers could shoot Cinderella's opals blind. The rope around my neck slowly begins to tighten... not yet strangling, but making breathing a burden... I hear the people's glee in watching my suffering.

Yes, laugh all you will now, for soon it would be your turn to suffer tremendously under her reign...

With one swift yank, my body floated into mid-air... Suffocation was only to be expected, and I calmly welcome the end of this morbid relationship I had with her... I needed air in my lungs, but I would never beg in her presence! If this is the end, I still won't give her the satisfaction of my vulnerability. Aschen will have my body, but never my soul... My story will me mine alone, and it shall die with my death.

I can no longer breathe... My sight, glassy and blurred... My hearing shaded in echoes... Yet I shall make no sound, but a cursing smile intact...

My last gift to those non-believers...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	14. Chapter 14

TF FanFiction 1.2M  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

There was a frenzy of cheers, when a great shadow of a beast loomed over the arena, shocking and terrifying the subjects of the spectacle.

The wind felt so comforting and loyal to me, ringing like a knife swiftly cutting the conquering numbness taking over my body. I laughed inwardly at my imagination, but then...

*Sha-Zinnngg!*

My vision caught on the creature, bearing it's sharp claws before my helpless form. My eyes widened, shocked at it's speed... Thinking that it would be my quick and bloody end... My heart pounded ferociously inside my chest, despite my physical condition... But that tapestry of life had another plan...

Next thing I knew, the ropes that once bound my torso, arms and neck were shredded. My entirety was freed from the building pressure as the creature's sharp claws sliced with accurate precision through the ropes, leaving me uninjured in any way. Consequently, I fell limply against it's glittering gold furry back - soft and warm, soothing my senses swiftly back into it's rationality. It was only then did I realize my valiant Griffin had once again came to my rescue, just like my knight in shining armor we glided back down to the safety of the ground.

He gently let me down at his side, a wing draped around me, as if a mother bird protectling its young. Still a bit dizzy, my knees shook and rested against the cold stoneground, as I aptly catch my breath. The Griffin looked at me with his ember bronze eyes, fired up with concern and fury melded in imbalance, before facing the villains before our prensence. Then, without any forewarning, the regal beast raised his magnificent aquiline beak and roared with intimidating vocal prowess.

"By the authority invested in me, I command all of you to cease this atrocity at once!" the deep baritone of the boanerges resonated loudly.

Aschen was enraged with the interruption, and didn't attempt to hide it before the crowd. "Insolent beast! How dare you defy the orders of your future queen?! Guards, apprehend the these despicable beings!" she ordered, her hands clenched with bitterness.

I tugged onto my Griffin's fur, pleading him to escape before any harm could befell on him, only to be stubbornly refused - with tenacious glares that burned with determination. I watched his powerful gaze intensify with each passing second, and allowed myself to be sucked into his bravery. My sapphires sharpened into steel coldness as my smile twitched into a challenge, sending a telephatic message to the malevolent cinder enchantress, 'I won't allow myself to lose to the same person twice! You will go down, bitch!' Her scowl turned more uglier - with invisible steam emitting from her tomato-shaded visage - as she clearly received my thoughts.

The guards neared us, but my dear Griffing barely moved a muscle, as if he was waiting for a definite moment... The guards had already surrounded us, simultaneously charging from all sides, but there was nothing near enough us, that I could transform into a make-shift weapon. So, I quickly took on my undefeatable-black-belter fighting stance and prepared for the clearly unfair close combat with the armor-cladded guards... but then again maybe I shouldn't have worried at all...

The majestic Griffin beside me defensively raised his wings proud in all it's glory. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, I held tightly on one of his well-built legs. Then, he flapped those pristine aviators unforgivingly, releasing a mighty gust of wind, that effectively sent all the guards toppling off in satimbanco.

"You are not worthy of being queen nor of any station or title in line with the royal throne, maid Aschenbrödel!" the majestic beast's voice accused in a leveled commanding tone, though richly imbued with displeasure. "And I shall see to it that you will never have the chance to lay even a single hair on it, as long as my bloodline lives!"

"You-" the black Princess started after the unexpected statement, but aptly snarled a retort. "Let's just see you try and stop me!" With a snap of the fingers, the stage was surrounded with scorching black flame, as bits of sparklers incinerate anything it land on into ashes.

The mighty Griffin, who seemed undaunted by the flashy reckless display, now took an offensive stance. His guard up on multitude of levels... His ember-bronzes glaring murderously... His razor-sharp white fangs, often hidden, now bared in rage... His claws grinding through the concrete ground, adding to the cracks...

"Oooh~ Now you seriously got him angry~"

A woman? Wasn't that mask-person supposed to be the prince - a male? I was surprise, but kept it to myself... However, apparently, Aschen didn't take it lightly.

"A woman's voice?! An impostor in the royal court?!" Cinderella ranted, appalled by the deception. "Then where is the real prince?"

"The real prince, you ask?" the woman asked in an light but accusing tone. "Then, what will you do? Cast an obedience spell over him, like you tried to with me? Too bad, though, those mediocre spells doesn't work on me."

Cinder glared at the unknown woman, eyes slurred in deep purple and black, enraged at being mocked. "Who the hell are you, scoundrel?!"

"Me? I'm but a simple sorceress employed by the royal court..." the voice feigned submission, as she slowly removed her lion mask to reveal her true identity. "Morrigan le Faye, disgusted to have made your acquaintance."

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	15. Chapter 15

TF FanFiction 1.2N  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

"Me? I'm but a simple sorceress employed by the royal court..." the voice feigned submission, as she slowly removed her lion mask to reveal her true identity. "Morrigan le Faye, disgusted to have made your acquaintance."

"M-Mo-Morrigan... le... Faye...?" the black Princess stuttered, realizing just who she was going up against... Realized that the sorceress before her is the most powerful of them all, equal, if not, exceeding Merlin's abilities...

"That's me~" Morrigan cooed pleasantly, before her features sharpened intimidatingly. "You malicious slutty bitch! Oh, now isn't that a good description for you, Onus? Just like how ravenously black your cymotrichous hair and twisted heart is!"

"You all be damned!" Aschen retorted, as she plucked the Gloriosa Lily from her slithering black hair, and made the flame of the woods literally dance thunderous lightning bolts in the arena. It was a bloody massacre for those unfortunate victims, a beholding sight of furious cacaethesia. And her delight in such morbidity only showed in her deranged smile, cheering for every death and splatter of blood.

My dear Griffin had been blocking my sight from the fierce bolts, protecting me dutifully, when a laser strayed our direction and whipped his left foreleg. I could only imagine how much that could have hurt... His blood streamed down, staining his golden fur... My knight was obviously furious, but I held his leg tightly with every strength my lithe body could pull. I refuse to let him be put himself in anymore danger just for my sake.

It's not that I don't have a choice, but it was the only thing I have with me right now... His precious gift to me, my scarlet medallion. Unclasping it from my neck, I held it dearly against both my palms... Softly stroked the beautiful gem then up it's sturdy chain, before gripping the end tightly... And whirled it in mid-air, like the medieval sling-shot David used to defeat Goliath. And release the blood diamond at the pinnacle of mad-fury... Effectively knocking the zendik off her feet, slamming her petit figure hard on the ground!

Morrigan then took that opportunity to telekinetically to pin Aschen immobile on the ground, crunching her tightly in display of her utmost displeasure for the black Princess' misuse of her power to endanger and take innocent lives. "I'm afraid you're beyond saving, wrench!" the royal sorceress said, as she walked over Cinderella, who was snarling and throwing un-lady-like curses.

Undaunted by Cinderella's sour immaturity, Morrigan opened the mystic barrier that had been protecting the whole arena, exposing the bloody massacre to had been just an illusion, and that all of the subject had bare witness to Aschen malice. The royal sorceress, then, raised her hands to the sky, chanted and asked for the higher beings to diffuse and seal the witch's power. Cinderella screeched in decibels, struggling against the inevitable... But, alas, she was still degraded to a being lower than a muggle, stripped and humiliated of all her trumps...

With all the evidence, Morrigan sent judgment to the sinner's crime. "For your indifference to the value of human life and your audacity of hurting a royalty-"

I wasn't paying attention to the two's conversation anymore since I struck Aschen down, though I could still decipher the turn of event from their conversation... But at that moment, I was more concerned with my Griffin's condition. His blood continued to flow, slowly but was surely weakening him by the second... I already ripped part of my clothing to bandage his leg, yet the vermillion had yet to cease... He laid their beside me, his ember-bronze still full of valor. I stroked his fur saying that it will be alright, that I would stay by his side... Kissed his wound to make it more bearable, wishing that his pain and suffering would lessen... Then kissed the lids of those brave determined hazel orbs... Then his magnificent aquiline beak...

"Royalty?" Aschen asked in confusion, when a incandescent display of golden aurora borealis accompanied by a cool gust of glittering wind swept through the stadium!

In the center of the magic, my Griffin rose magnificently... And before my, her, and everyone present's eyes, the regal beast transformed into a human - tall in height, majestic and confident in form, rich golden brown tousled locks, sharp ember-bronze eyes, clad in formal pristine white garb with a silken white overcoat, perfect in every way, fully healed without a trace of injury.

"Yes, his royal highness, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu," Morrigan confirmed any and all suspicions, and I could swear I saw a twinkle of a smile in her eyes when her gaze landed with mine.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	16. Chapter 16

TF FanFiction 1.2O  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

I was looking at the Prince...

Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu, the royal sorceress addressed him as, but I know I couldn't have mistaken him for anyone else. Even though he grew more handsome and sharper through the veils of time, I know it's him... Hansel is standing before my very eyes... And all along my knightly Griffin had been my dear friend Hansel, who is now revealed as the real Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu!

It was surprising to say the least. No, that wasn't it. I've have always felt that Hansel is someone special. I should know, since even I, hailed Tensai, was drawn to him, like a willing accomplice pulled into his zone. And I should have known sooner that he had been my guardian angel, since my Griffin's eyes strongly resembles his ember orbs... It was a wish I made, though I never thought it'd ever be realized... Even still, it's assuring to know that wishes and dreams still do come true if you put your heart into it. But of all the whimsicalities that had occurred in my life thus far, it hadn't really crossed my mind that he is the actual Prince - well, he has always been my prince charming, but to be the real one was a different story.

"Bu-but how?" Aschen asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I clearly saw you wear the lions mask to the ball..." she stated her stance, pointing to the prince. "How the hell was this possible?!"

Prince Tezuka was ignoring her ramblings, and was focusing his attention on me... That is, getting me onto my feet. I could only mouth 'Hansel' in my inquiry, and he gave me a curt nod and a genuine smile - invisible to all, but distinctly discernible in my sharp eyes - of assent, before covering my form decent with his white silken overcoat.

"Ah, you don't really believe that his highness and I would ever let our guard down, did you?" Morrigan smirked in reply. "Specially, when we could distinctly feel your dark presence espying on us through those velvet blue rose bush in the garden?" She mockingly laughed at Aschen's wide-eyed and jaw-dropped expression. "Oh, you poor deluded fool!"

The black Princess realized that she had been played all along, lured into a trap of her own making. Cinderella fell limply to the ground, deprived any retort, realizing how miserably she had lost everything in a single drop of time.

Then, for the first time since I've met her, I saw fear creep into her big ravenous orbs. She crawled toward me, clutched my silken robe, and begged - groveled - at my feet.

Prince Tezuka leered in closer to me, an arm around my waist protectively, ready for assault should it be needed... It made me feel safe and braver with him by my side, but I nudged him assuringly that I'm fine, and that I could handle this fallen Princess head on.

I glared are her distastefully, as my mind was filled with spiteful thoughts of how she rightfully deserved this humiliating downfall. Her voice was sickening, screeching my sensitive ears, that I unconsciously raised a hand - shaking with desire to hit her, for all the suffering she had caused me, my beloved family, more so, father.

Her eyes widened in shock, flinchingly gripped my arm in defensive stance, as she coweringly pried, "y- you wouldn't hit me, would you, sister? It wasn't my fault, I was deceived... was under a Cacodemonia Spell... Please believe me, I never meant to hurt anyone!" Tears had already welled her eyes, the saltiness mixing with the stain of blood, cascading her face. Crocodile's tears, I presumed, and won't be falling for them ever again. Neither her pretentious facade nor her mountains of fabricated lies. "Please have mercy on me, dear sweet Gretel..."

*Ugh!* The gal of this wrench, to mar the precious epithet the Prince had given me! I glared at her, freezingly cold blues in piercing rage, and joltingly wicked my arm to be released. "Release my arm, Aschen, I had enough of your lies! You know fully well that I wouldn't retaliate if you hadn't hit, or in our case, hadn't bitten me first, 'stepsister.'" I intentionally stressed the last word, implying the grave distance between us. "But no, I wouldn't go so low as to be hitting you. So instead," I continued, letting a small sharp smile to grace my lips, as I grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. "I'll let Lady Morrigan deal with you." I'm fairly certain she could clearly read my expression for I'm hiding none of my hatred for her... With my sapphire gems hinting of vendetta, sadism came so naturally, "besides, shouldn't you be honored to receive judgment under the Mystic Codex of Avalon, Cinderella?"

With that said, Aschen was thoroughly silenced. She had released her grip on my robe - which, thankfully, she hadn't stained - , and had recklessly and desperately crawled on fours in an attempt to escape her impending punishment.

Taking my statement as a cue, Prince Tezuka nodded permission to the royal sorceress to initiate judgment. Morrigan le Faye was more than happy to comply with the order, eyeing the scuttling figure with a sinister wick.

"For your rudeness and the unforgivable sins committed, I cast a curse of everlasting upon your pitiful existence, Aschenbrödel, lady of cider dust!" Morrigan began the sentence for the guilty, her voice resounding and domineering.

"Your complexion be as arid dry and jealous green as your repugnant wickedness... Your hair be as gelled solid in boastful horns as your black frozen heart... Your eyes be as slitting snakes' insecure yellow as your malignant persona... Your hands and feet be as blistering calloused and brittle-clawed as your despicable envy..."

Vines of thorn tore the concrete ground of Cinderella's pinpoint location, forcibly hammering her petit figure locked to the ground. Her screams screeched in decibels, yet her voice no longer carried any wavelength.

"And shall from this day forth be known as Maleficent, the devious enchantress of the damned! Forever banished into the abyss of Midgar's nadir." For the final fetalé, the royal sorceress reinforce the curse with the most powerful and irreversible spell of all, "Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-bibbidi-bobbidi-bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Thunder and lightning clapped against the gloomy sky, as sulfuric flare whipped the ravenous Princess in dans macabre, realizing every word of the sorceress' damnation. Her beauty, blyped, deformed in every manner possible, and every trace of her humanity replaced with repugnant alienation of hostile existence.

Then, the ground broke with reverberating demand! Fumes of tar-like arms pulled and grabbed onto her squirming figure, as she agonizingly shrieked, before she entirety was swallowed into the abyss.

And there was silence...

Not a word... Not a beep...

Just silence...

It was over...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	17. Chapter 17

TF FanFiction 1.2P  
Aschenbrödel: Cinders and Black Glass Slippers

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

Finally, my nightmare was over...

Yet I just stood still, my sapphires clouded in azure, and my lips devoid of any expression... My perpetual smiling mask had already shattered into million dust-like pieces, and I wondered if I could ever piece them back together again... I feel so bare-naked right now, both literally and figuratively, as my emptiness and loneliness are fully exposed in every part of my body.

It was all still in the processing of settling in the thought, the fact, the reality...

Cinderella was finally gone for good!

His warm arms pulled my body closer to his, in attempt to reassure my slightly trembling stance. And that's just what I needed to believe everything's is going to be alright... Slowly, I let my guard down, relying on his unwavering support to get me past all of this. It was only then that I allowed myself lean onto Prince Tezuka's broad chest, trusting his warmth and beating heart to tell me I wasn't dreaming. Heh, I guess he noticed it, too, because both his arms had affectionately turned my figure towards him, and had wrapped me in a tight possessive embrace... Caressing my honey-brown locks... Rubbing soothing circles on my back... And showering soft kisses at the crown of my head... All in the attempt of calming my tensed nerves.

Truly, I am grateful for having him in my life...

My Hansel...

My Griffin...

My Prince Charming...

My Tezuka Kunimitsu...

I looked up to his face, saw those bright ember-bronzes shard with hints of concern, his signature invisible smile so vividly clear to my sight, his perfectly handsome visage that continued to watch over me...

It really is him!

And for the first time, after such dreadful chronicles, I felt my heart filled and with peaceful relief, happiness, freedom! So overwhelming was the emotion, that I felt myself beginning to smile naturally again... more real...

And that first blossom of my smiling rebirth I gave to my love. I smiled my most beautiful genuine smile to my unrelenting knight in shining armor, leaning my head to rest on his smooth slender palm, caressing my face affectionately.

"So this is the beauty that freed the beast, huh?" Morrigan le Faye cooed-in, effectively interrupting :P our lovingly-locked gazes. "I'm pleased to finally meet you, fair Gretel! She, who has captured our ice prince's heart." Her pleasantry seemed to be directed to me, though I have this feeling that she had every intention of making it a public announcement.

"As I am, Lady Morrigan," I politely responded, playing along with her. "I'm truly grateful for your guidance and generosity."

"Nah, don't mention it!" the royal sorceress waved off, "as Yumiko's sorority sister, it is also our sworn duty to watch over and protect each other's immediate family, and that includes you, darling. So, it's really no big deal," she winked at me to ease, before leaning her face closer to mine own. "I was just intrigued by how your elegance could surpass all beauty, even with such...," she paused over her thoughts, as her eyes trailed down onto my chest. "...small bosom."

Oh, so this conversation repeats once over and again, that I just had to sigh inwardly (as I heard his highness did the same). "I'm male, my lady," was my direct answer, causing he royal sorceress' mouth to drop open in utter surprises. Well she might know a lot, but this came rather unexpected to her. And I had to stifle a sadistic chuckle down my throat, as I could detect a faint sakura bloom on my lover perfectly sculpted cheeks. :D

"I... I see..." Morrigan replied as soon as she regained her stance. "Well, that answers that, then." A radiantly accepting smile graced her face, before it transformed into a big teasing grin. "So, how do you want to have heirs within a two-male couple?" she prodded on, taking up my sadistic challenge.

I looked up to my prince's lovely face, and answered the query with a play of my own. "Well, what do you say about that, koibito? We're in-love, but we're both males..." a pretense of a pout gracing my face, as I tugged on his white formal top.

"You told me once before, that our biological sex and gender orientation doesn't change the fact that we like each other..." Prince Tezuka answered with conviction, his determined ember orbs looking directly at my cerulean ones, "neither will it change the undeniable fact that we love each other. And I'll have you and everyone present here today know that I love you with all my heart and soul, Gretel."

It was his confession - might sound too short and abrupt for romance-lover, but they take the sweetest form to my ears. "Saa... It's Syuusuke, Fuji Syuusuke," I revealed my name to my lover with a delightfully touched smile, "please confess to me again with my real name, Kunimitsu~"

"As you wish, koibito." A more evident smile graces his regality, as he gently cupped my face once more. "No matter what our biological sex and sexual orientation may be, it will never change our deep-seeded desire for each other. And I will love nobody else as deeply and as whole-heartedly as I will love you, Syuusuke."

"As I will only love you and only you for the rest of our lives," I confessed my heart to him, as well, my lapis lazuli's alluring those ember gems lovingly...

The royal sorceress' approval of our chosen method, "so, natural it is, as expected of your sage stature", had gone unheard, as we were fully engrossed into each other's infinite gaze...

My request was soon answered, as Mitsu's lusciously warm lips touched mine own, nipped teasingly at my lower lip, before his sensual tongue asked for entry... And the rest, well, I had drowned in ecstacy of his possessive passionate desire and dignified honorable respect for me... Hot euphoric ironies in perfect ensemble, that sent my knees weakening, if not for his sturdy arm around my waist supporting my weight into standing... It felt like I was floating in blissful paradise, that my senses had totally drown out all the cheers and whistles that erupted with our romantic gesture... Oh, it's such an irresistibly addictive piece of Heaven~! ^.*~ And this was only a kiss! =^-^=

*Ahem*

Morrigan cleared her throat in cue to get our attention back to her, causing our moist swollen lips to slowly part, softy grasping for air. "As much as we enjoy the privilege of witnessing you, young couple, professing your love and making-out, surely, aesthetic-wise, you are aware that you aren't dressed appropriately for the grand event tonight!"

I looked at her questioningly... Well, I get the point that I'm currently underdressed for anything, but what event is she talking about. Turning my view back to my prince, I could deduce that he seemed confused, as well, but he seemed to be processing something...

She sighed, looking at my onion-skin-thin tattered overall barely covered by Mitsu's silken overcoat, which kept sliding down my shoulders. "Tonight will be your - both of you - ultimate test, before you can finally be together. Do you get my gist, your highness?"

He looked back at her, his eyes widening a bit as the message had dawned to him, then he gave Morrigan a curt nod. "I don't think we would have any problem regarding that. But, yudan sezu ni ikō, Syuusuke! We still need you to be in your best form tonight."

"Saa... Could I at least know what exactly is happening tonight?" I asked with a innocent smile, while trying to cover-up the pout I had inwardly at being left-out on what seemed to be a vital information.

"Well, dearie," Morrigan's smile grew warm and motherly, but tad cheerful for normalcy. "Both of you will be formally meeting each other's family."

Well, surprise, surprise! Not really... I faced my lover, saw his embers beaming proudly and confidently at me, and... And, I just couldn't help my sadistic switch to flicker on... 3 My smile had taken a detour to teasing, bordering on bullying? D "Ne, Mitsu~ Should I be expecting to fight it off with dragons for your hand?"

Prince Tezuka eloquently raise a well-defined brow, as if it had answered all. He thought, maybe he should respond with his usual assent of "Ah." or "Hn.", but lying wasn't really becoming of one in his position. "Ie, nothing like that. My family would love you as you are now: captivating, smart, witty, and unpredictable," his smile shined brightly against his expressionless visage, but hinted of an iota of hesitance. "I should be the one asking you, instead, if I had to battle it out with Titans to have you as mine?"

That was just so adorably kawaii~! ^^~ My lovey-dovey is stating his insecurities with almost - almost! - stoic face! But, hey, who could argue with that logic, huh? Oh, I'm falling really hard for him, over and all over again~

"Saa... I wonder," with my playful smile, his smile grew more determined, making me chuckle in delight. "Don't worry, you'll do perfectly well just the way you are: admirable, clever, sharp, and fascinating. And, the fact that I'm in love with you is reason enough for their consent."

His eyes softened lovingly, a clear indication that he was satisfied with my respond. But I wasn't done just yet...

"Besides, mon cheri, should either family oppose our love, I'm always open to eloping with you. Now, wouldn't that be exciting, ne, Mitsu?" my smile still twitching playfully, and I could just hear him sigh inwardly. "It always taste sweeter when it's forbidden~"

"Syuusuke..." my handsome prince charming called my name for sensibility, but discarded the motion immediately, knowing it wouldn't stop me. That aside, carnations were clearly in full bloom against his fair-white complexion. "Ah. As I, schatzen, as I would for an eternal happiness with you."

"So, you do believe our love will bring forth the spring of happily ever after?" My sapphires searched his ember-bronzed for weight of truth in his words.

"Ah." was Mitsu's definite affirmative answer, and declared, "together, we will live happily ever after." Then, he gave me a soft, chaste kiss, that promised more in the later eve.

"Okay," Morrigan clapped her hands ceremoniously in initiation of magic, "let's get you all glamoured up for this momentous night!" And once again unleashed her magic in lilt melody, "Salagadoola menchika boola bibbidi-bobbidi-bibbidi-bobbidi-bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

And with that, my sorry garb was transformed into the a high-class white silken kimono, with delicate silver peonies details, paired with a rich azure obi on my waist, and a pair of prismatic-lustered sandals - my very own glass slippers! - to complete my attire.

It was the most beautiful pieces I've ever laid my eyes on, absolutely gorgeous! A complimenting match to Mitsu's own! =*-*= Leaving me with no other words, than "thank you very much, Lady Morrigan," as I felt my lover pull my body closer to his own. My prince kissed me once more on the cheek, and he whispered admiringly, "it suits you perfectly, koibito. You look stunning, as you always would any other clothes," and ushered me gently into the comforts of his castle.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*


	18. Chapter 18

TF FanFiction 1.2Q  
Happily Ever After: Briar Rose

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

Now, I lay here in this king-sized fluffy bed with my husband, his highness Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu, tenderly gazing at his sleeping face - peaceful and content, his breathing so serene, and his magnificent features enhanced by Luna's illumination. As I reminisce down memory lane of a year ago, a genuine smile graced my lips.

Yes, please. Let's fast forward to a year hence...

I don't really think any of you would like me to drabble on about our week-long wedding ceremony (though I really cherish those heart-warming moments, especially when we said our "I do"s on the grandest and most perfect wedding ever! ^o^=), or how our ideal honeymoon went (we do want to keep this on a K+ rating for the innocent ones, beside I don't want to share in details how euphorically engaging, aggressive and possessive mine own tenaciously sensual Giacomo Cassanova is in bed - Saa... Boasting and being envious are really unbecoming trait, ne? =P), or how our angel delighted the world...

Oh, forgive me, I'm getting ahead of myself... But please don't feel bad, I'll let you in on the important timelines to make up for it, hmm?

So, then, let's start where my story left off...

The family meeting had been less formal than I had initially though it would be... But I wouldn't have had it any other way. Besides, what more could I have asked for?

My beloved ladies, okaasan and Yumiko-née, were present, safe and sound, alive and healthy. Even my baby brother, Yuuta, his wife, Ann, and their precious son, my first nephew, were there... Hmm, I guess little Akaya, did take a lot after my otouto (though, apparently the cutie inherited the Tachibana wavy black hair... persistent genes, I guess ^-^*). And I still couldn't get enough of both their impulsiveness and cuteness, making them a lot more irresistible than ever!

Née-san was already engaged to a very nice gentleman back then... Ooshitari Yuushi, a marquiz of equistrian lineage, if my memory serves me right. He even specially asked for okaasan to live with them in their mansion, which I heard houses a wide variety of exquisite floras and faunas. I'm sure okaasan really love the place. Well, they're happily married now (got hitched a couple of weeks ahead of my own marriage), and are now proud parents of twins, Yohei and Kouhei. The adorable pair are definitely maternal twin, if not for the former having blue hair (like Yuushi-kun's) with a flair of garnet, while the latter having garnet locks (like a very dark hue of Yumiko-nee's cherry-brown hair) with a flair of blue. Nonetheless, they're cherubs~

Anyways, back to the purpose of the meeting, everyone in my family had given their approval of my relationship with Kunimitsu. Even Yuuta, whose face went beet-red upon realizing I'm in love with another male, gave me his approval (so kawaii~! ^^~) Okaasan even gave my lover my otousan's Jade ring, a subtle but announcing sign of being accepted as a part of the Fuji family.

While on my lover's family...

I could say, Emperor Kunikazu (his grandfather) and King Kuniharu (his father) have the same distinct handsome-ness and air of confidence. Their personalities and mannerisms are also very similar to my Mitsu - even their high-calliber aesthetic preferences - so you could say, I knew exactly how to present myself well to their good grace. I could feel their direct gazes sizing me up, both physically and mentally, but I just beamed them with one of my fiercest disarming smile. And with that silent 'conversation,' they nodded and smiled me suitable for their heir.

Queen Anaya, my koibito's mother, is a very pleasant lady: beautiful, graceful, and wise. She was the one who actually had a decent talk with me... Truthfully, I could hear the drumming of my nerves back then, but no sooner had her charming motherly aura made me feel comfortably close to her - like I was conversing with my own okaasan. Much to my entertainment, she seemed to be the one to make the final decision in this familial matter - especially concerning her only son. I could still remember the clear relief on her three gentlemen's eyes, when she smoothly clasped her Emerald necklace around my neck, meant to formally welcome me to the Tezuka family.

Overall, everything went smoothly well from there...

I think... No, I know we have been well-received and blessed by each other's family, if not, we wouldn't have gotten married, right? Well, we could do as Romeo and Juliet did if things went another way, but I don't think Mitsu would've liked that idea very much. He could be such a diplomat sometimes... But that's also an intricate part that made me fall deeply in love with this wonderful man.

Then, after that meeting was our marriage...

Nothing much to say...

I mean, excluding the minor 'bridezilla' and 'uber-perfectionist' instances, the feeling-'V.I.P.' personalities (with special mention to Europe's Prince Atobe Keigo), the minor cramming sessions... Everything went well.

It was a grandly celebrated occasion, with royalties and dignitaries from all over the world in complete attendance... The venue, ambiance, and processions were perfect beyond words could ever compensate... But the one thing that had set it all apart... Had set it all to a whole new different level, was...

You got that right!

It was the moment we were formally and faithfully pronounced as husband and husband, and had sealed everything with a long hot passionate kiss, courtesy of my ever-stoic, almost-expressionless, mostly serious Mitsu! And the reason he intentionally made that most pleasurable mind- blowing display of affection in front of everyone to see? Simple, as he phrased it, "because I love you and I will do everything to make you stay happily and satisfied with me in all possible ways!"

Saa... Who am I to question that proposal, ne? Really, I could fall in love with this man over and over again, and I know - believe with all my heart and soul - I will never ever tire of him! Not in this lifetime, nor ever! =w=

And, he kept true to his words! Remember the guards that berated me and my family in that filthy dungeon? Well, let's just say... They should really be grateful my hubby's the one passing judgement onto them and not I, else I'd have Devil Fuji sadistically deal with them in exact vendetta! Still, it's a very satisfactory to know that they won't be having any pride nor dignity left to show their faces anywhere in this entire kingdom had my lover not been the tiniest bit lenient with their punishment!

But, enough of the negativities, and on with the memories...

Our honeymoon was nothing short of marvelous, exciting, unforgettable, passionate, and all exaltations there is in the word bank... In short, it was the pinnacle of all perfection! But I'm not sharing any of it with you *sadistic smile firmly in place*, because it's an erotica secret that's mine and Kunimitsu's "alone" to know, and for you "never" to find out~ 3

Maa... We do reserve our rights to privacy, ne?

Anyways, here's the most important detail I'll be sharing with you... I always do save the best for last... ^.*~

*uhh-waahh uh-nyahh*

Oh, give me a second. My precious angel is calling for me...

This most blessed child, I dearly hold in my arms, is the living fruit of my Mitsu and I's enternal love...

Formed and developed with our deep passion and devotion...

With his reliant heart beating to life inside my very womb...

With miracle's gift, glided from my rear hole in amiable birth...

And boomingly greeted the world with his delightful laughter...

Yes, this Heaven-sent child is my greatest treasure of all, my beautiful Briar Rose, Eiji. An adorable red-headed ball of energy, always filled with bright laughter, and sweet-loving appetite for my... uhm... maternal milk?

Well, I still don't understand how my body is capable of these maternal qualities, and I'm positive Lady Morrigan had meant this, when she concluded "natural it is!" But either way, I'm grateful for all these wonderful miracles and blessings in my life. My life could just get better and better! ^^~

A soft lullaby, full of love and warmth, soon sent my little angel back to his dreamland. I watched his cute face, expressions of smile and happiness evident of his wonderful dream, cuddling and rocking him in soothing slumber. This is just what mothers do, I suppose, thinking and giving to these precious darlings first before themselves, sacrificing themselves for the happiness of their children. And even with the countless weary sleepless nights, I found myself genuinely smiling, humming the story of my happy ever after to him.

"Would you mind sharing what wonders had caused my dear schatzen to smile so ethereally?" Mitsu softly - a bit husky from waking up - asked, as he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, and took his rightful place beside me on the sofa-bed.

I had missed him entering the baby chamber and stealthily nearing us, but I wouldn't deprive myself of my lover's endearment. I scooted Eiji and myself into Mitsu's loving embrace, as we share the large warm blanket over ourselves. "Saa... I'm just telling Eiji our love story, mon cheri."

"Ah." Mitsu smiled approvingly, as he gently caressed Eiji's face and kissed his forehead in bid of sweet dreams.

In that tranquil eve, a shower of shooting stars bravely transversed the night sky, carrying every heart's desire to the weavers of reality... We watched the endearing play of illumination, and let our hearts recite every dreamer's well-known verse...

'Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish to night...'

I rested my head on my koibito's chest, listening to the quiet but assuring beat of his heart, and whispered my silent yearning. "I wish for our sleeping beauty to have a better story to tell..."

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*. To Our Never-Ending Love Story ~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*

A/N: ("The End" *takes a respectful bow of appreciation*) Thank you, dear readers, for taking time from your precious schedule to read this fairytale with me. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it. For those great followers of Eiji and Oishi Love Arcs, please notify me if any of you wishes to continue their 'story' from here. I would really love to read them. ^^~ Also, I'd really like to read your thoughts and comments, so please do review. And please continue to give me your guidance and support for my future projects. ^w^~*


End file.
